


Sex and Candy

by CatsoftheApocalypse



Series: The One with the Supernatural Boys [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Cas and Molecules, Dean's true love a.k.a. Pie, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsoftheApocalypse/pseuds/CatsoftheApocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel unexpectedly shows up at the bunker while you are alone. Some things are thought. Other things are said. Stuff happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sex and Candy

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't say that this is a song-fic, but maybe that's just me. The title was inspired by Maroon 5's cover. I personally prefer it to the original. But again, maybe that's just me.

“You must be Gabriel.” I stated, setting down the bags of Groceries I had just bought in Lebanon’s only full-blown supermarket that was worth its money.  
The blonde man standing opposite me smirked.  
“What gave me away?” he asked as I began to rummage through my jeans pockets for the key.  
“Well, for one, I was told you might show up sooner or later. And second…” I breathed in deeply before continuing. “I smell sex and candy. Go figure.”  
He looked me over, still smiling, a twinkle in his eyes.  
“Delightful.”  
“I would appreciate it if you could refrain from looking at me as if you were a hungry lion and I a gazelle stupid enough to get separated from the herd.” I told him while I pulled out the key and turned to the door.  
“You mean to tell me I am not allowed to enjoy the sight of a beautiful woman standing right in front of me?”  
“Please.” I scoffed, looking over my shoulder. “It’s not like you can’t conjure up a Miss World lookalike to entertain yourself with any time you want. Loki. Which reminds me…” I had unlocked the door and bent to pick up my bags, but he had already scooped them all up. “Thanks. Anyway… oh, right. Where ever did that story about the horse come from?”  
“Sleipnir?”  
“That’s the one.”  
“Oh… Odin, my father rest his essence, wanted a horse, so I conjured him one..” he said, entering the bunker after I had waved him through so I could shut the door behind him. “Thought I’d embellish a little as to how I got a hold of it.”  
“Tall tales, huh?”  
“Exactly.” he grinned.  
“Why are you here?” I blurted out.  
He had the audacity to look taken aback.  
“Come on, spill the beans. You’re not here for the small talk, so what is it?”  
“Would you believe me if I said I just want to check in on my baby brother?”  
“I would have, but considering how you said that, that’s not all, is it?”  
He smirked again, then doing the eyebrow-thing Cas had told me about.  
“Fine.” I grumbled. “Keep it to yourself. I have groceries to stock the kitchen with.” I said, trying to get as far away from him as possible.  
Too late did I realize he was still carrying my shopping bags, making my escape plan null and void. I cringed. He was far too attractive for my current state of mind. Gosh, I really needed… That scent that wafted around him like a cloud was already driving me crazy. It kind of made me want to go all Augustus Gloop on him. Sex and Candy, as I had said.  
“What’s for dinner, love?” he asked jokingly.  
“The guys will bring Chinese when they come back. Which will be soon, if you’re interested.” I pulled out my phone while he set my purchases down on the kitchen counter. “I should probably let them know you’re here.”  
I punched a few keys and sent a short text Deans way. Looking up, I found Gabriel looking at me, his brows knit together.  
“What?” I asked, beginning to hide what I had bought away in the cupboards.  
“If ‘the guys’ are bringing dinner, what’s all this?”  
“If you must know, I’m cooking tomorrow. Really, it’s too bad you angels don’t eat.”  
“I eat.”  
“You do? Cas said he lost the ability to appreciate human food since he got his juice back. Something about molecules.” I frowned.  
“I guess I’m different. But really, it can be learned. Appreciating human food, I mean.” he explained quickly.  
“Cas will be happy to hear that, I think. And since you eat, you may consider yourself invited.”  
“I’ll be happy to attend.” he grinned.  
I groaned inwardly. Why had I done that? I wanted to be rid of him, not have him stay even longer, right? Right? My phone vibrated on the table, creating an awful noise that made us both cringe. I checked Dean’s reply and frowned.  
“Why does Dean think I should be careful around you?” I asked the archangel in front of me.  
“Did they not tell you about out previous run-ins?”  
“They did. Does that mean you want me to die a hundred Tuesdays in a row as well?” I arched an eyebrow.  
“Not at all. I wouldn’t dream of it. But I figure Dean might still hold somewhat of a grudge due to that… incident. Sam as well, for that matter.”  
“Can you blame them?”  
He just shrugged at that.  
After that, we were silent and I continued stowing stuff away into basically empty cabinets. Slowly, the hour grew later and I got hungry, and maybe a bit grumpy. Gabriel just kept standing, and when we moved to the map room, sitting there, watching me. I wasn’t quite sure anymore whether I wanted to ravish his lips, or punch his nose. Maybe he would be less appealing with blood dripping from his chin. Or maybe not. Frustrated, I bit my lip until I tasted copper. How the hell had I ended up like this? Oh, yeah. No sex for three years. Stupid bet. I wasn’t even friendly with the person who had challenged me to it. Not anymore. Yet, I wanted to prove that I could do it. More to myself than to them.  
“What’s the matter with you?” he suddenly asked.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I shot back.  
“You’re on edge. Ever since we said hello.”  
I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. Big mistake. That scent of his invaded my nostrils yet again, almost making me dizzy.  
“First of all, we technically didn’t even say hello. Second… no, forget it. It’s… I don’t think you’d understand.” I stammered.  
“Try me.”  
 The look on his face was surprisingly earnest. Damn him and his beautiful angel face. I sighed in resignation.  
“Okay. But if you dare laugh, or tell anybody, I will kick you angel ass back the Stone Age, are we clear?”  
He nodded solemnly. No verbal reply.  
“You see, I had this… friend some years back. Fellow hunter. And you might know how hunters need their stress relief. Usually, said relief ends up being either booze, or sex.” His pupils dilated as the word sex left my lips. “Personally, I’ve never been much of a drinker, so for me it was typically sex. Anyway, she wanted to bet that I couldn’t stay abstinent for more than a year. I told her I could do it for three.”  
Why was I even telling him this? Oh, right. Because I was stupid, and he was hot.  
“And when…” Sitting on the sofa in an alcove next to him with my feet pulled up beside me, I was providing him with the opportunity to trail his fingers over my exposed ankle, the action sending shivers up and down my spine. “… is this bet of yours running out?” he asked, smirking wickedly.  
I swallowed thickly before forming a reply.  
“On my next birthday.”  
“So tomorrow?”  
I narrowed my eyes at him, suddenly suspicious.  
“How do you know that?”  
He slowly let his fingertips wander up my leg until he reached my knee. Why on earth had I thought it was a good idea to wear shorts this morning?  
“Come now…” he cooed “What kind of a brother would I be if I didn’t keep track of who kiddo is spending time with?”  
“A typical one? Also, I don’t think it’s essential for Cas’ health and safety that you know when his friends were born.”  
“Hm… Maybe not…” he mused. “But it’s certainly good to know. What would you say if I offered to help you… celebrate your victory tomorrow?”  
Another shiver ran through me. This was probably a bad idea.  
“I’ll think about it.” I breathed.  
“Are kisses off limits as well until your birthday?”  
“No.” I shook my head. “Kisses are allowed.”  
“Then I’ll have to be satisfied with this…” he bent towards me, placing a hand around the back of my neck, and pulled me into a sweet kiss.  
A sigh left my lips, giving him the opportunity to begin exploring my mouth. I returned the kiss with the same fervor. His taste was unique. There was coffee… strawberry… caramel… All good things. He pulled away when the hollow sound of the door echoed through the bunker.  
“… for a little while, at least.” he whispered, then giving me a wink.  
I had to blink a few times before scrambling to my feet. After having pulled myself together, I moved over to where Dean, Sam and Cas were descending the stairs. Dean drew me into a hug as he reached the last step.  
“Everything alright?” he asked lowly.  
“Sure. Peachy.” I replied, hoping to God I wasn’t blushing. Luckily, my smile didn’t seem to give anything away.  
“Castiel!” Gabriel called from behind me while Sam took his turn hugging me.  
“Brother.” Cas gave him a curt nod before embracing me as well, once Sam had let go of me. “What is it you are here for?” he asked afterwards.  
“Just checking in. Might stay for a day or two, if you have the space.”  
“No.” Dean cut in. “We have… stuff. And we’re busy tomorrow.”  
“Dean.” I said, touching his arm.  
“What?”  
“He knows tomorrow is my birthday. And he knows I’m gonna cook for all of us. I… kind of invited him...” I said, looking down at my feet.  
“You invited him?” Dean questioned, incredulous. I nodded. “She invited him… Awesome.”  
“Really with the sarcasm, Dean?” Gabriel asked with a satisfied smirk.  
  
“Seriously, though, F/N. When did you learn to cook like that?” Sam asked.  
All five of us were stuffed. Even Cas had been delighted about my cooking. I assumed he had had a chat with Gabriel about celestial taste buds and human food. I shrugged at Sam’s question.  
Just something I picked up as a hobby over the past… three years or so to keep me busy.”  
I was pretty sure I blushed when I saw the knowing smirk on Gabriel’s lips. He seemed to know exactly why what I had been trying to distract myself from by learning to cook the most elaborate dishes I could find.  
“What’s for dessert?”  
“You’re kidding, Dean, right?” Sam turned to his brother, shock painting his face.  
“Man, I might not be able to eat anything anymore – for a few hours, at least, but I know she made dessert, I just wanna know. Bet it’s still good tomorrow.” he explained, turning to look at me expectantly.  
“Pies.” I grinned.  
Dean’s eyes began to glaze over, like he was slipping into a daydream.  
“Pies?” he asked. “Like, plural?”  
I nodded.  
“Affirmative. Peach, Pear, and Sour Cherry.”  
“Stop it, or I’m gonna cry.”  
“I wouldn’t judge, Dean.”  
“I might.” Sam mumbled, causing Dean to scowl at him as the rest of us smiled.  
We sat together, joking and swapping stories, for about an hour after that. Sam, and then Dean, were the first to excuse themselves. One after the other they hugged me and kissed my cheek before walking off towards their respective rooms. Cas made his exit soon after, going to do whatever it was he did in his room when he stayed over night, leaving me alone with Gabriel.  
The archangel moved his chair closer to me.  
“So…”  
“So?” I asked.  
“You won your bet.” he stated.  
“That I did.”  
“You up for some celebration?” he asked, leaning in to brush his lips along my neck.  
I shivered with the anticipation of more, but I did not intend to make it quite that easy for him.  
“Maybe…”  
“But?” he inquired and pulled away to look at me expectantly.  
“First, I want to know why you’re here.”  
He sighed, raking a hand through his golden hair.  
“Fine.” he grumbled. “After Meta-dumbass flushed Heaven down the toilet, I was… lacking company. Nobody besides Castiel and the woodcutter brothers knew I was alive, and I wanted, and still want, to keep it that way. With one exception. On the rare occasion that I spoke to my baby brother, he tended to mention you every now and then. I was… intrigued. And I thought this might be a nice occasion to introduce myself.”  
“Me?” I asked, blinking repeatedly in disbelief. “You’re here because you wanted to meet me?”  
He nodded his reply silently.  
“But you… hang on, did you know about the bet?”  
“No. I only knew what Castiel told me.”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay?”  
“Let’s celebrate.”  
His face lit up and I rose from my chair, holding my hand out to him. He took it in his own and rose as well, following me through the hallways to my bedroom.  
  
Gabriel closed the door behind himself, and when he turned around to face me, I crashed our lips together without preamble and pushed him back against the wood. His initial surprise quickly gave way and he not only returned the fiery kiss, but also tore at my clothes, as I did his. I was, understandably, rather impatient.  
When I had finally gotten him out of his shirt and jeans, left in only bra and panties myself, I could not control a burst of giggles bubbling up. Gabriel pulled back, one hand gripping my chin, forcing me to look at him.  
“What?” he asked with a frown, standing there in the middle of the room.  
“You…” I had to stop and swallow another giggle back down. “You look a little like Santa.” I explained my amusement, gesturing at his white undershirt and red silk boxers.  
“Santa?” he repeated, releasing my jaw and taking a step back, floored.  
I was not about to let him escape, though, so I moved in closer again. My fingertips trailed his neck, making him shiver, before I ran my hands all the way down his arms to his, guiding them to rest on my waist. Then I stretched to kiss the tip of his nose.  
“Yes.” His jaw line. “Santa.” Along his collarbone. “Only.” His neck. “Way.” Just below his ear. “Hotter.” His lips.  
He deepened the kiss and his hands tightened on my body until suddenly, he pulled me up and I wrapped my legs around his middle. Gabriel carried me the few steps toward my dresser where he sat me down on the cool wood after clearing the surface with one fluid motion of his hand, sending a clutter of toiletries tumbling to the floor. I didn’t care much. All I really thought of at that moment was that we were still kind of clothed.  
“Gabriel?” I breathed.  
“Hm?” he hummed into the crook of my neck, where his mouth was working to leave a mark.  
“Your shirt needs to go.”  
He withdrew from my neck, far enough only to look at me with hunger in his gaze.  
“An eye for an eye, sweetheart.”  
I smirked and reached behind my back for the clasp of my bra, undoing it, but keeping the fabric on my body until he complied with my request. With a growl, he pulled the shirt off his torso, and my bra followed in its wake as it landed on the floor.  
He lowered his head, his lips surrounding one of my nipples, his hand paying attention to the other half of my chest, jolts of pleasure shooting through my body, straight into my core. I let my hands wander, all across his back, then to his chest, and down his stomach, one disappearing into his boxers. As my cool fingers wrapped around his hard length and I began pumping him slowly, he gave a lusty groan that vibrated through my chest as well as his. With my free hand, I went to touch myself through the panties I still wore, moaning under his ministrations and the pleasure I gave myself.  
“Gabriel, please, just…” I panted, not enough coherency left in me to finish the sentence.  
I did not have to. He knew what I wanted, so very well, because he wanted it too. I already felt myself building, aiming for that high I hadn’t reached in what felt like forever. His face rose to mine and he kissed me hotly before pulling back to look at my flushed face with a smirk and snapping his fingers, mojo-ing away both of our underwear.  
Before I knew it, he was in me, just a bit, rocking his hips, back and forth, entering me a little deeper each time he moved, my delighted gasps resounding in the room. Once he was fully sheathed within me, we both sighed happily while he gave me a few moments to get used to him. It had truly been way too long.  
I began rolling my own hips, incredibly pressing them even closer to his, and he took the hint, thrusting into me at a rather rapid pace, our lips clashing together in another kiss. At first I was at a loss concerning what to do with my hands, but as I clutched the edge of the dresser with one, I found that holding myself a little more stable on the surface only served to heighten the sensations of what the angel was doing to me. The other tangled into his hair, holding his head where it was, not allowing him to break the kiss.  
I felt myself nearing the edge, but just before I toppled off that cliff, I was the one who broke the connection of our lips.  
“Gabriel… wait. Stop, please.” I barely managed to pant.  
He stilled immediately.  
“Is something wrong?”  
That was a good question. There wasn’t. Not really. There just… there was a part of me that really wanted to finish this elsewhere. Not that it wouldn’t have been fulfilling right here, on the dresser, but… it just felt kind of cheap at that moment.  
“No.” I smiled at him. “Just…let’s move this to the bed, can we?”  
“Anything you wish, m’lady.” he said gallantly and got a solid grip on my thighs, picking me up again and turning around, reaching my bed in two strides, where we landed in a hot tangle of limbs, him on top, still buried deep within me. How he had managed that was beyond me.  
His movements resumed as soon as we had switched settings, and there it was again, that delightful feeling of being almost there. Feeling the way he was twitching and his thrusts became sloppy, I knew he was just as close as I was.  
When I finally hit that peak, drowned in that ocean and fell off that cliff, raking my nails down his back, he stilled every one of his movements once more, this time awash in pure pleasure just as much as I was, and came in time with me. I brought our mouths together in a kiss as we rode out the sensations.  
Slowly regaining some faint semblance of normal thinking, I began to ask myself what was going to happen. He moved to lie down next to me, but how long would he stay? Would he stay at all? Or would he just fly off? Literally? I kind of wanted to find out if we could develop an actual bond. One that went beyond just sex. He pulled me closer to press a kiss to my forehead.  
“Don’t worry. I won’t go anywhere if you don’t want me to.” he told me in a low tone.  
“Were you just reading my mind?” I asked, my voice carrying a clear warning.  
“Not intentionally. Some things are difficult to block out in a state of bliss.”  
“Just don’t do it again if you can help it.”  
“I won’t.” he promised solemnly.  
My lazy smile slowly turned into a mild frown. While I was still afloat in pleasure, I was also craving a different kind of rush. I rolled over, still slightly short of breath, lying with my chest across his, and he wrapped his arms around me to keep me steady as I blindly searched through the secret stash I kept in the drawer in my nightstand.  
“What is it?” he asked drowsily.  
“Just a second – ha!!!” I triumphed, reaching with my second hand to unwrap what I had found. “We just had the sex, now it’s time for the-“ I popped a large lollipop into my mouth.  
“Candy.” he whispered, eyes wide.  
He raised his hand to slowly pull the lollipop from my lips, his eyes widening even more at the sight. Then he pulled me into a kiss, greedily searching my mouth for every last bit of sugar.  
Sex and Candy, indeed.


	2. Sweet Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has passed, Gabriel is still around, and there's an air of discomfort in the bunker.

“Dammit! F/N!!!” I heard Dean calling from the kitchen.  
I heaved a great sigh and directed my steps there.  
“What can I do for you, Dean?” I asked when I was standing in the doorway.  
“Why is he still here???”  
“Who?”  
“Don’t play innocent. You know who.” he snarled.  
“Well, excuse me for having a guest. What are you so worked up about anyway?”  
“I can tell you what. My last slice of pie mysteriously disappeared.” he growled, waving an empty box in my direction.  
“And what does that have to do with Gabriel?”  
“Sam knows not to mess with my car and my pie. So do you and Cas. He’s the only one left.”  
“Listen, Dean, I’ll make you another pie. All for yourself. Hell, I’ll make you a pie every other day, if that’s what it takes. But I won’t ask Gabriel to leave.”  
Dean lit up when I promised to be his personal pastry chef. However, that did not stop him from being suspicious of my desire to keep Gabriel close. He narrowed his eyes at me.  
“Why do you want to keep him around so much?” he asked. “Please don’t tell me you fancy him.”  
I shrugged, trying to mask how uncomfortable I felt. Gabriel and me… We hadn’t been intimate since my birthday. It was weird. He stayed with me every night, and no matter whether we were even touching when I fell asleep or not, I always woke up in his arms, snuggled up close to him. Almost a month had passed this way.  
I knew I did not initiate any… frivolities because I had still been trying to figure out how I felt about the archangel. Now, however, I was perfectly sure I was in love with him. It had all happened so fast, but he’d never rushed me. Still… what held me back now was the nagging question why he hadn’t tried anything after that first night. He kissed me every now and then, but it was always quick and rather chaste. That was it.  
I snapped back into focus when Dean cleared his throat.  
“Let’s say-“ I began. “-hypothetically, that I do fancy him. That would be none of your business, now would it?”  
“You can’t be serious! He killed me! Plenty!”  
“Yet, you are currently alive, aren’t you? And he also helped you prevent the freaking Apocalypse, so leave him alone.”  
“I might think about that while having a slice of pie. You know, if I had any freakin’ pie left!”  
I sighed again.  
“Fine. I’ll make you a pie now. But we don’t have all the ingredients. I need to go to the store. Give me your car keys.”  
He looked at me as if I had just suggested he drink a bottle of drain cleaner.  
“No way am I giving you the keys to my car.”  
“Do you want me to bake for you or not?”  
Reluctantly, he pulled his keys out of his jeans pocket.  
“The angel stays here.” he said. “There’s only one kind of bump my Baby’s gonna see, and that’s in the road.”  
“Sure, Dean. Because you never, ever had sex with an angel in the backseat yourself.” I countered, snatching the keys from him and turning to leave.  
He stared after me, mouth hanging open in shock.  
  
Upon my return, I headed straight for the kitchen and began preparing the pie crust.  
“Gabriel has been looking for you.” I heard a deep voice say behind me.  
I turned around to find Cas on the other side of the room, watching my every move.  
“Hey, Cas! Has he? Did he want anything specific?”  
“You mean other than being close to you?”he asked, and I slowly stopped moving the pastry blender around in the bowl I held. “No, I don’t think so.”  
“Cas, I don’t-“  
“F/N, what is the state of your affections for my brother?”  
“Geez, Cas! You can’t just ask stuff like that!” I scolded.  
“I do not mean to be inappropriate. But I have noticed small changes in Gabriel’s behavior since he is here. I think he has developed feelings for you.”  
“Why would you think that?”  
This was different from Dean’s wild accusations earlier. I was astonished to be having this conversation. And with Cas, of all people.  
“He is different around you. Gabriel has always been unlike any of the other archangels. He can be fierce, of course, and absolute, but he has always had this other side to him. The prankster-persona which served him so well for such a long time as he was in hiding. But with you around, he is neither of those. He seems almost… insecure. I think this is because of his feelings towards you.”  
I was silent for a minute while I put the pastry blender aside, kneaded the dough by hand a few times and covered it in food wrap. Then I put it in the fridge and turned back around to face Cas, who was still waiting for a reply.  
“And what would you like me to do?”  
“I suppose that depends on where your affections lie. I just don’t…”  
“You don’t want your brother to get hurt.” I stated, and Cas nodded in agreement. “You think he has feelings for me?”  
“I believe so.”  
“Okay. I need to talk to him. Alone. Where is he?”  
“In the library with Sam and Dean.”  
 Shit. It would probably be easier to get him to come to see me than to get both of the Winchesters out of the library.  
“Can you tell him I’d like to see him in my room, please? And be discreet about it?”  
“What will you tell him if I do?”  
“How I feel, I suppose.”  
  
There was a knock on my door, and I pulled a lollipop from my lips to answer it.  
“Come on in.”  
Gabriel entered with a small smile gracing his features.  
“The little one said you asked for me.” he said and closed the door behind himself.  
“I did. Sit with me.” I replied and patted the sheets next to me with me free hand.  
He took the offered seat and then noticed the lollipop in my other hand. Nervously clearing his throat, he looked away.  
“Gabe, it’s just a lollipop.” I pointed out. “Although… it is the same flavor as the one we shared about a month ago.”  
“Is that so?” he asked, his voice a little higher than normal.  
“It is. You know… you haven’t touched me since that night. Not in that way. I’ve been wondering why that is.”  
He turned his head to look at me.  
“I was…”  
“You were what?”  
“I was waiting.” he finished flatly.  
I inched a little closer to him.  
“Waiting. Okay. What for?” I asked, genuinely curious.  
“For you, of course. For you to decide whether you wanted to repeat that night.” he replied, and I thought I detected a faint blush on his cheeks.  
I scooted another few inches closer.  
“Was my being happy with you staying in my room and bed every night not indication enough that I did?”  
“That wasn’t… That was not all.”  
“Was it not? Then what else was there?”  
“F/N.”  
“Why did you not ask for a repeat, or work in that direction?”  
“F/N, please…”  
“Why did you stay so long, Gabriel?” I kept digging relentlessly.  
He jumped up and took a step away from the bed, standing there with his fists clenched at his sides, breathing heavily. I waited. When he finally spoke his voice was low, almost inaudible.  
“Because I love you.”  
My heart was beating rapidly as I reached towards him, and he flinched when my fingers closed around his wrist. I yanked him back until he sat on the bed again. The forgotten lollipop fell from my hand and I swung one leg over both of his to straddle him, my hands on his neck, facing his wide-eyed stare.  
“So Cas was right.”  
“Hm?”  
“He came to me earlier, basically asking what my intentions were. And this morning, I had a chat with Dean, who wanted to know why I don’t want you to go anywhere.”  
“What did you tell them?” Gabriel asked, hesitantly placing his hands on my hips.  
“Not much, in fact.”  
“Why?”  
“I did not know what you would think of my reply.” I answered honestly.  
“And… what would you tell them now?”  
I leaned in until my lips brushed his ear as I spoke.  
“That I love you, of course.”  
Faster than I could think, his lips were on mine.  
“You wouldn’t believe… how afraid I was… How much I feared… that that night was… just a fluke…” he brought out between kisses.  
“See, all that fear could have been avoided if one of us had just said something." I told him with a smile.  
He kissed me again, and my hands began to wander, as did his. Soon enough, clothes were being torn off bodies as I ground my hips against his. Once we were both bare-chested, pressed as close together as humanly possible, skin on skin, hands exploring, remembering last time, I broke away from his delicious kiss to catch my breath for a moment. His lips latched onto my neck without missing a beat, wandering from there along my collarbone, nibbling away at my skin, softly enough to be pleasurable, yet intensely enough to leave little red marks. I did not want him to stop, but I did want every remaining fabric barrier gone.  
“Gabe?” I spoke up between shallow breaths.  
“Hmm?” he hummed questioningly, his lips not once leaving my body.  
“Pants.”  
I felt him smirk against the crook of my neck as he snapped his fingers and both our pants disappeared. My lacy crimson panties and his red silk boxers however, stayed on. I swatted him on the back of the head for that one.  
“The rest too!” I demanded.  
He did not comply. Instead, he pulled back to look at me with an expression I couldn’t explain.  
“What?”  
“Why did you not say anything until now?” he asked.  
I rested a hand against his chest, the other playing with his hair, and my forehead against his.  
“I didn’t know what you wanted. And I did not want to be presumptuous, so I waited… What about you? I might have been oblivious, but Cas, who is usually the emotionally blind one around here, caught on to your… anxiety. Insecure, I believe, was what he said.”  
Gabriel swallowed, looking deep into my eyes.  
“Why would you be insecure about anything?” I continued.  
He let out a breath, slowly, and I could feel it warm on my cheeks, smell the caramel and strawberries his lips tasted of, as his fingers trailed down across my ribs, over my waist and hips until they reached the edge of my panties, and then back up again.  
“You know I’ve been in hiding for a very long time. Millennia. All this time being a trickster… I got used to never being taken seriously. And to never taking anything seriously. Then you come along, and you make me feel like this. Like I’m an actual person. Like there’s more to me than just a shell of the angel I once was. I think that a big part of me… just didn’t know how to handle that. And I could not deal with the thought that you might not want anything more to do with me than what’s between the sheets.”  
I pecked his lips, my heart melting as he voiced his fears.  
“That was stupid of you. But then, I guess I wasn’t being particularly clever either. Be that as it may, it’s of no more importance. Because I do take you seriously. I take us seriously. And I believe you do as well.”  
He brought our lips back together, the resulting kiss filled with the hunger we had for each other and all the feelings no longer hidden in our hearts.  
Our desire quickly rekindled, hands going back to grasping at naked flesh, our centers pressed together and both our arousal unmistakable.  
“Gabriel, please…” I breathed into the still enduring kiss.  
When he did not snap his fingers, I was just about to voice my frustration with him, but then I got lost in the feeling of his hands moving down my sides again, only to notice when he reached the space where my panties were supposed to be, that they were gone. So were his silk boxers, and I could feel his length against my slick folds, burning with the need to be closer. His hands glid further down and around my thighs, lifting me up, only a bit. Just enough for him to enter my body.  
Letting my head fall to rest on his shoulder, I whimpered quietly with the overwhelming pleasure of having him fill me like that again. A feeling that was only intensified by the sure knowledge that he, that an angel of the lord, and archangel even, probably the most powerful celestial being roaming free, that his man loved me.  
I began to move above him, to lift myself almost completely off him before sinking back down, every nerve ending in my core on fire with the feeling of him, heat smoldering in the pit of my stomach, the metaphorical embers glowing a little brighter with each movement. When Gabriel moved a hand between us to touch the sensitive pearl of my desire, I stopped him.  
“No.” I panted. “Don’t. I want this… to last… as long… as possible.”  
It wasn’t like I needed the additional stimulation anyway, I could already feel my orgasm building. Everything we did contributed to an incomparable feeling coursing through my body.  
They way I moved. His body within mine. The way he kissed my shoulder towards my neck, across my throat, my head now thrown back in delight, and then along my other shoulder.  
When the muscles in my thighs began to burn, I knew Gabriel noticed, since he began to move his hands, which had been firmly attached to my hips before, up and down my thighs. The unpleasant burning was instantly replaced by a delightful tingle. Every so often, he would carefully thrust upwards, his movements complimenting my own perfectly.  
The slow, but steady pace we kept allowed both our highs to simply keep building until any thought of more seemed to be something out of this universe, and the shockwaves that ran through our bodies as we came left both of us equally stunned and speechless.  
  
I was not in any condition to notice how much time had passed, and when I next opened my eyes, I found myself lying on my side, Gabriel’s front molded to my back, his arms around me, hands flat on my stomach, and his face hidden against my neck.  
“Are you sleeping?” I murmured.  
“No.” he whispered into my hair. “I don’t need to.”  
“I know you don’t. You were just so… quiet.”  
“I was thinking about you.”  
I smiled at that, fully aware he couldn’t see it.  
“You know, I should probably put some clothes on and finish that pie for Dean. Make a second one while I’m at it.”  
“Why are you making pies for Dean?” he asked curiously.  
“Well,…” I began, wrapping a hand around his. “The first one because you had his last slice.” I gave his hand a squeeze and he chuckled.” And the second one to try and bribe him into not throwing a great big temper tantrum when I tell him we’re together.”  
“How do you suppose that is going to work?” he asked, and I could hear the smile in his voice, his happiness that we were indeed together.  
“I guess I’ll start by setting a giant slice of pie with a generous serving of whipped cream right in front of him and telling him that you…” I turned around in his arms and kissed the tip of his nose. “… are not the only one with a sweet tooth around here.”  
Gabriel’s hold on me tightened, and I had a feeling we were both thinking the same concerning what to do with the rest of that whipped cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would dismiss the notion of playing with whipped cream if it wasn't so damn tasty.


	3. Syrup and Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is still staying with you guys when something goes wrong on a hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In reply to these requests by two lovely Anons, received on my tumblr:  
> "sex and candy part 3?? Awesome writing and I love the story. Can you add lots of more details though?.."  
> "Can you write more Samandriel and Gabriel please? I love your writings!"

No matter how many pies I made for him, I had a strong feeling Dean would always be grumpy about and never really forgive me for falling in love with Gabriel. But that was his problem, not mine. I, personally, had never been happier.  
One would think that being in love with an archangel was complicated, but apparently it was surprisingly simple, as long as he loved you as well, and I was absolutely sure of Gabriel’s feelings for me. Since we had revealed our attachment to each other, I had caught him staring at me with a dopey smile plenty of times, and when he noticed me looking back at him, he would wink like we had a secret before returning is attention to whatever it was he was supposed to be doing at the time.  
I, of course, was no saint either. Sometimes, he memories of what we had been doing the night before would surface when I was in the library with the boys, and Dean would have to address me several times to get an answer, or my focus back on the research at hand.  
Unfortunately, our happiness was on the line as I found myself with a witch at my back, holding a knife to my throat.  
“Lower your guns.” he growled, his eyes fixed on Sam and Dean on the other side of the room while his breath ghosted over my cheek.  
I had to suppress he urge to gag when I smelled it. Like rotting flesh and blood. Couldn’t it have been the halfway tolerable kind of he-witch? Like that Patrick-guy the boys had once met? At least he had played fair. And smelled nice.  
“Don’t.” I warned the boys. “He’s gonna kill me either way. I’d rather die knowing you can still defend yourselves and get out of this.”  
And then have your boyfriend on our asses for the rest of our lives for not even trying?” Dean scoffed. “Sorry, sweetheart, no can do.”  
I watched first him, and then Sam, lower their arms and click on the safety.  
“Drop them.” the witch instructed, his 5 o’clock shadow scratching my skin.  
A disgusted shiver ran down my spine and the clatter of two guns hitting the floor echoed around us.  
“You know… it’s almost a pity… but she was right.”  
With that, he-witch drew the blade across my throat, blood immediately gushing from the deep cut as he pushed me forward and I landed in Dean’s arms. My hands flew to my neck in a futile attempt to keep the blood in my body, my consciousness already fading as Dean carefully lowered me to the floor, with Sam hovering nearby. My vision entirely black and my hearing muffled as if I was submerged in water, the last sound I could make out before everything turned to nothing was Gabriel’s name, called out by both brothers in simultaneous despair.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~Intermission~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
“Father, please. All I ask of you is that you don’t take her away from me. Not to let me taste perfection and then rip it from my grasp. You’ve never been that cruel before. Please, father, do not start to be so now.”  
As Gabriel ended, the room fell silent. Not yet completely conscious again, I focused on the breaths Gabriel took and his sweet scent, coaxing me more and more awake with each passing second. I knew how worried he certainly was, so once I was sufficiently alert, I opened my eyes and spoke while slowly sitting up.  
“Was that you praying?”  
Instead of an answer, I got the feeling of Gabriel pulling me into a tight embrace. I wrapped my arms around him in return and breathed him in in silence, until I noticed that he was trembling.  
“Hey…” I whispered, turning my head to kiss his temple. “I’m fine. You should know. I assume you, not Cas, were the one who healed me.”  
‘And zapped me back to the bunker.’ I added in thought, noticing the familiar surroundings of my room.  
“You’re not crying, are you?”  
I pulled away further to look at him. His eyes were dry.  
“No, of course not.” he said, resting a hand on my cheek. “I think it’s just… When I saw you there, all pale, and still, and drenched in your own blood… I’m just very glad you’re okay now.”  
I smiled and kissed him softly before I replied.  
“Thank you. For healing me. Now, if you don’t mind, please take me back to he boys.”  
“No.” he said bluntly, holding up a hand to silence me before I could protest. “Not yet. Sam and Dean are looking for the witch again. He got away after… They’ll call when they have him. I told them I would have words with him.”  
He gave me a funny look when I chuckled.  
“What?”  
“I love it when you use old-fashioned expressions like that.”  
He smirked.  
“Anything else you love?”  
“Hm… let’s see…” I mused, trailing a finger down his chest. “I love the way you look at me when I wake up in the morning, even though my hair is always a mess. I love the way you touch me when we’re alone. I love the way you touch me when we’re not. I love the taste of your kiss, and the color of your eyes. Gabriel?”  
“Yes?” he breathed, his eyes closed, apparently entranced by my words.  
“I love you.”  
I drew him closer to me, until our lips met. In that one kiss, he told me so many things. I could make out the fear he’d felt when he saw me close to Death. And really, I could relate – I’d have felt the same if he had gotten hurt. His relief that I was still alive. I could sense his determination to keep me so. How much he truly loved me. Declarations of how we felt for each other were not exactly scarce, but somehow, like this, wordless… it felt… different. Like it carried even more meaning. More weight.  
For a few minutes, as we kept kissing, it simply didn’t matter that the he-witch was still out there, and that the boys were still after him. We only broke apart when my brain demanded the oxygen it required, leaning our foreheads together with our breaths heavy.  
“How long was I out?” I asked.  
“About 12 hours. You lost a lot of blood before I got to you. Honestly, I’m surprised those two knuckleheads haven’t called yet. I thought that after what happened to you, they would be more motivated to find the witch.”  
“Come on, you know it wasn’t their fault. And even if it had been, it would be of no importance anymore. You healed me, I’m fine, and that’s the end of it.”  
I pulled him into  new kiss, which was soon interrupted when my phone rang. We separated with a sigh, and Gabriel picked up after I nodded.  
“Did you get him?” he asked, foregoing any greeting.  
A few sentences were exchanged on either side before Gabriel hung up and made moves to pop over to wherever the boys had gotten hold of the witch.  
“You know I’m coming with you, right?” I asked, at which he turned to give me a blank stare.  
“What?”  
“I’m coming with you. Don’t even try to dissuade me. If you’re going to smite that little shit, I want to watch. And before you do that…” I smirked. “… I would have words with him.”  
  
Both Sam and Dean’s eyes widened when they saw me appear together with Gabriel. They knew me well enough to predict that I wasn’t going to sit back and chill while they did the dirty work alone, so I supposed it was because I had deliberately not changed and was consequently still covered in my own, mainly dried, blood. Nevertheless, Dean folded his arms around me in a bone-crushing hug.  
“I’m so sorry.” he mumbled.  
“Don’t even start. It wasn’t your fault he-witch sliced me. And I’m fine.” I reprimanded.  
“Good to see you on your feet, F/N.” Sam chimed up as I slowly disentangled myself from his brother’s arms.  
“Believe me, it’s good to be on my feet. Now, can we get this over with? Where’s the witch?”  
“In there.” Dean said, gesturing to a door at the far side of the room.  
We seemed to be in some basement, and listening a little closer, I could hear a long string of profanities, originating from behind the plain wooden door. They died down all at once when we filed into the room. First the brothers, standing left and right of the door, and then Gabriel and me, his arm around my shoulders, coming to a halt directly in front of the witch. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened in utter astonishment.  
“Surprised?” I asked, watching him swallow thickly. “I bet you thought that this-“ I lazily indicated the crimson blood staining my shirt. “-meant I was a goner. Well… meet my boyfriend.”  
The witches eyes briefly flickered to the archangel beside me before returning to my face. I sauntered over to him and walked around the chair, resuming my little speech, the brothers looking on in silence and Gabriel’s eyes sparkling as he watched me proudly.  
“He doesn’t take kindly to people who try to tear us apart. To people who hurt me. He won’t allow anything to come between us. And you know what?”  
Our prisoner shook his head, unable to speak. I leaned down to whisper the next words into his ear.  
“Neither will I.”  
I straightened myself and moved back to Gabriel’s side, kissing his cheek, and he took that as a signal that it was his turn now.  
Gabriel approached the chair quietly, the fury radiating off of him almost tangible. As he reached the witch, he simply pressed his palm to his filthy forehead, a glow emanating from him that quickly grew brighter. The brothers and me shut our eyes tight, knowing what was coming, and I heard Gabriel speak naught but three words.  
“What she said.”  
  
I smacked Gabriel’s chest as we reappeared in the bunker.  
“I wish you’d stop doing that!” I chided.  
“But I wanted to be alone with you.” he breathed, kissing my cheek. “And this way, we’ll be alone for three days while the lumberjack brothers have to drive all the way back.”  
“Good thinking.” I admitted. “But first, I need to take a shower. Alone. I feel gross.”  
“There’s nothing gross about you.” he whined, not at all liking the hold-up to his plans.  
“Please.”  
“Alright.” he agreed with a sigh, his hand hitting my rear more or less gently. “Off you go.”  
Disappearing into the bathroom, I grinned at him over my shoulder.  
Having stripped down to my skin, I stepped into the shower, delighting in the hot water pouring down on me, while trying not to think too much about how close of a call today had been. I knew that as long as Gabriel was around, I would be okay, and as long as I was around, he would be. What I had told the witch had been more than just a taunt, it was an oath I had sworn. I wouldn’t allow anything to come between us.  
After I had scrubbed myself clean, I stood in front of the mirror, steam surrounding me, and brushed out my hair. Just as I was finished with that, Gabriel’s impatient knock sounded from the door.  
“Are you still feeling gross?” he asked.  
“No.” I called back, smiling. “I’ll be right-“ I gasped, Gabriel suddenly appearing behind me, pulling me to turn around and into a voracious kiss. “-right out.” I finished flatly when he released my lips.  
“Good.” he smirked. “I’d like to be right in, if you don’t mind.”  
“Not at all.” I grinned, dropping the towel I had wrapped around me.  
He growled, caging me in between the cool marble counter at my back and his strong body in front of me, his eyes sparkling as his lips met mine for another kiss that demanded more. When he hoisted me up to sit on edge of the counter, his clothes disappeared in the same instant and I could not contain a long moan at the gratifying feeling of his naked body pressed up against mine. I broke the connection of our lips and went on to kiss his chest while his hands explored every part of me they could reach. His left squeezed my rear, making me moan again, before wandering along my thigh and hooking my leg around his hips. In the meantime, his right trailed up and down my spine, causing the most delicious shivers I could ever have imagined. He then grabbed my jaw, bringing my face back up to his so he could kiss me with almost bruising force.  
His hand dropped from my face and I hissed at the sudden, unexpected, yet definitely pleasant sensation as he slipped a finger into me. He hardly had to touch me at all to get me ready for him, yet he always took the greatest care to ascertain that I was enjoying myself as much as possible. Drawing a mewl from me, he added a second finger, then a third, pumping them in and out of me at a rapid pace, curling, beckoning me closer and closer to the edge, aided by his thumb rubbing almost frantically over the peak of my need.  
My nails leaving marks on the nape of his neck as he hurled me towards release, I felt him, hard and hot against my thigh. I wanted to say something, plead with him to just take me, but just as I parted my lips to speak, he added a certain twist to his movements that had me come hard and intense, screaming his name instead of uttering a quiet plea. I was left shuddering and breathless while he displayed a confident smirk, working me through that first orgasm. Not giving me a moment of repose – I didn’t really want it, anyway – he withdrew his hand from my core, instantly replacing his hand with something that much more filling.  
I almost feared to be drowning, lost in sensation as I was. After that first high, merely the feeling of him sliding into me had me on the verge of another orgasm already, and I clutched him close, willing myself to stay alert, not wanting to miss a single thing. I felt him twitch inside of me, already so close himself, but he kept his movements deliberately slow, almost cautious, to draw the experience out. His hands moved all over my body, leaving trails of fire across my skin, one finally settling at the small of my back, the other on my chest. His thumb brushed over my nipple again and again as he teased the tender flesh, simultaneously lavishing my neck with sloppy, wet kisses.  
Incapable of coherent thought, let alone speech, as I was (and I assumed he had the same issue at this point), the moist air around us was thick with moans, sighs, gasps and fragments of sentences doomed to remain incomplete. My hands now on his back, I felt his muscles flex with each thrust, the way he plunged into me now a clear sign that he was more than ready to fall off the edge with me. I guided his mouth up to meet mine. The resulting kiss, however, was short-lived, interrupted when we both came at almost exactly the same moment. My vision went neither black nor white, instead taking on a strange kind of… blankness. My nails left their mark somewhere around his shoulders this time, and sound that could not clearly be identified as words of any kind spilled from both our lips.  
After what seemed like a long time, when we had slowly regained something that resembled the capability of thinking, Gabriel stepped back reluctantly. I struggled to remain upright, though still sitting on the counter, until he opened the door with a snap of his fingers before scooping me up into his arms and carrying me over to my bed. There, he laid me down gently and crawled beneath the sheets with me. Content, I curled up against his side with a dreamy sigh.  
“How was that?” he asked mockingly.  
“Decent.” I retorted.  
“I should say so, considering your repeated appeals to my father.”  
“What? Oh my – I’m sorry, I didn’t know I was doing that.”  
“Why are you apologizing?”  
“I… I assumed it would bother you. Taking the Lord's name in vain and all that.”  
He shrugged.  
“Maybe it does other angels, and maybe it should me, but I… well, I like to think that he would be pleased to know that one of his creations is enjoying another.”  
“That’s… an interesting sentiment. And a little weird.”  
He chuckled and kissed me.  
“Possibly. But you love me none the less.”  
  
My phone rang on the bedside table, waking me from my slumber more or less gently. I reached for it blindly, which meant it took me a few seconds longer than usual to answer.  
“Yes?” I murmured sleepily.  
“Tell him to stop it.”  
“Good morning to you, too.”  
“It’s 3 pm.” Dean replied, still grumpy.  
“So what? You still just woke me up. I almost died today, I think I’m entitled to sleep all day, if I wish. What do you want, Dean?”  
“I just told you. I want you tell your boyfriend to stop it. If he doesn’t, I’ll rip his feathers out one at a time.”  
“Why would you threaten to do such a thing?”  
“Just tell him.” Dean grunted before hanging up.  
Still not opening my eyes, I reached out to drop the phone back onto the table, but judging by the dull thud that could be heard, it landed on the carpeted floor instead. Not bothering to pick it up right away, I turned around, cuddling into Gabriel’s chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer.  
“Gabriel?” I mumbled.  
“Yes, my dear?”  
“Why is Dean pissed at you?”  
“Hm…” he trailed a finger over my back, drawing circles between my shoulder blades. “… I may or may not have given his underwear the astonishing quality to change its design every time he looks at it.”  
Despite myself, I chuckled at this declaration.  
“Why’d you do that?”  
“Because you got hurt on his watch. Now, I know he’s not your guard dog, and you don’t need one, but still…”  
His hold on me tightened just a bit.  
“How’s it look like now?” I asked, finally opening my eyes to look up at him.  
“What?”  
“How do his boxers look now?”  
“Should I be worried about your sudden interest in another man’s undergarments?” he frowned.  
“Hey, you’re the one who mojoed Dean’s pants.”  
“Alright, alright. Let’s see… they’re currently purple with tiger stripes.”  
I giggle bubbled up in me at that.  
“He wants you to stop.”  
“Of course he does, but he knows better.”  
“Gabriel…” I warned, and he sighed.  
“Just until they’re here again?” he asked, pouting in that adorable way of his.  
Now it was my turn to sigh.  
“Alright, whatever. But if he comes after you with holy fire, don’t try to hide behind me.”  
“As you wish, sweetheart.” he said, leaning in for a kiss I reciprocated with pleasure.  
“How about we try something new?” I asked when the kiss broke.  
I’d been meaning to try this with him for a while now, but somehow the time had never seemed right.  
“Sure, what is it you want me to do?” he asked.  
“Lie on your back, close your eyes, and stay still.” I ordered.  
“Okay…” he said slowly, but obeyed. “Care to explain?”  
“Of course.” I nodded, although he couldn’t see me, placing a hand on his bare chest (we had long since stopped to bother putting clothes on when we went to bed, since they hardly ever stayed on). “I will not touch you for a while. You will remain as you are, with your eyes closed, breathing normally, not saying a word. After some time, I will start doing things. If you don’t like it, tell me to stop, and I will. If, however, you do like it, I suggest you remain quiet. Silent and unmoving. Otherwise, I will stop anyway, and you will not be allowed to touch me for 24 hours. Are we clear?”  
“Crystal.”  
“Good. Your quiet time starts now.”  
He swallowed audibly and I withdrew my hand from his chest. Every now and then, I would glance at the alarm clock to assess the time, but mostly, I was admiring Gabriel’s body in all his naked glory. As I sat next to him, only in my birthday suit myself, my legs crossed under me, my eyes wandered all over him, drinking in the smooth lines of him, every part, knowing how that body felt against my own, how he felt inside of me, thus working myself into a pleasurable frenzy while I waited.  
Feeling myself grow wetter by the second as I imagined his hands on me, I impatiently checked the time again. Finding that ten minutes had passed, a wicked, if unseen, smirk appeared on my face, and I set to work. I tried to keep the rustling of the sheets to a minimum when I moved closer to Gabriel. His arms rested at his sides, palms flat against the mattress, and I reached out, with one hand, towards that one of his arms closest to me.  
I didn’t really touch him, but as my fingertips made the barest contact with the hair on his arm, the finest of it, near his wrist, he gasped. I halted until I was sure he wasn’t going to ask me to stop. Then, I slowly drew my hand up his arm, still only grazing his hairs with my fingers. His breathing picked up speed as I did the same on his other arm. Then, I let my hand hover over his chest, drawing the smallest of circles, until something not unlike a whimper escaped him and I moved further south.  
I spared his straining erection but a glance, licking my lips, my core on fire with want. But that was not the plan. I continued on, down one leg, and up the other. He groaned when I moved to his head, his cheeks, and his temples in particular.  
Because I could, because I had the time, and because I liked the noises he made, the way his hands fisted the cotton sheets beneath him, and the way he was writhing under my treatment, I repeated the whole procedure. By the time I made it back to his face, he was not the only one desperate for an actual touch. I leaned down until my lips were just a breath away from his and let the tip of my tongue glide over his bottom lip.  
A violent shiver ran through him, and he clawed the sheets even tighter, biting his lip with a mixture of moan, groan and whimper. I should have known. Even now, he refused to come without me. Smiling softly, I whispered:  
“Open your eyes. You can move.”  
His eyes shot open and there was a crazed look in them as he met my gaze.  
“Give me a moment.” he panted. “And then I’ll take good care of you.”  
“Don’t worry, watching you writhe alone almost got me off already.” I said, leaning in closer again to breathe the next words into his ear. “Just take me.”  
With a groan, he obeyed. Flipping me over and hovering above me, he slid into me without any effort whatsoever. I crooned lowly as we began to move in unison. His hips slamming down, mine snapping up to meet his thrusts, we were both on the brink in a matter of moments, more than just aided by what had transpired before.  
I clawed at his back, he sank his teeth into my shoulder, and we both came, sensations exploding in each of us like never before. This time, I actually did black out.  
  
I regained consciousness to a feeling like soft raindrops on my chest. Gabriel sometimes did that to wake me up.  
“Hmm…” I sighed, cuddling up to him again.  
He pressed his lips to the top of my head and hugged me close.  
“Where did you learn that?” he murmured.  
“A guy I used to know once did it to me.” I said in explanation. “I wanted to find out if it would be as… intense for you as it is for a human. Considering what just happened, I’d say the answer is yes.”  
“You can bet on it.” he confirmed before kissing me.  
“Gabriel?” I asked, pulling back.  
“Mhm?”  
“What color?”  
“Are you still interested in Dean’s underwear?” he questioned, incredulous, but chuckling as I nodded. “Let’s just say, Dean is currently a very gay leopard.” he admitted, causing me to giggle.  
He then trailed his hands down my body, towards parts of me that were only for him now. He was insatiable. But thankfully, where he was concerned, so was I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill, don't forget to leave some feedback, either here or on my tumblr.  
> http://catsoftheapocalypse.tumblr.com


	4. Lilac Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprises, surprises!!!

“Come on, guys!” I heard Gabriel’s pleading voice echo down the hall as I shuffled towards the library one morning. “I know you’re gonna be lost without her, but she deserves a break, and you know it.”  
“He’s right, Dean.”  
“I know he’s right!” Dean snapped. “But that doesn’t mean I have to like the idea, does it?”  
“You’d do the same if we had the means.” Sam went on.  
Dean huffed in defeat.  
“Alright. Whatever. Do what you want. You’d have ended up doing it either way, I suppose.”  
“What’re you guys going on about?” I asked, entering the library.  
At the sound of my voice, all three of them turned around like cats caught doing something they knew exactly they shouldn’t be doing.  
“Nothing, sugar.” Gabriel said nonchalantly, coming over to place his hands on my hips and kiss me softly. “At least nothing you need to worry about just yet.”  
I squinted and was just about to threaten him with a sugar-less day, but Sam was quick to hand me a cup of coffee, on which my brain chose to focus instead, since Gabriel and I had been up… well, not all night, but almost. The conversation drifted, from our last hunt, to how we hadn’t seen Cas in a while, what everyday supplies we were running low on (mostly groceries and laundry detergent)… Really, it was pleasantly ordinary banter. We had been without a hunt for a few days, and I kind of needed to get out for some time, so when Sam and Dean began to argue who would go on a supply run, I stepped right in and volunteered.  
“Are you sure?” Sam asked.  
“What? You think I can’t handle a little shopping? I’m still a woman, you know.”  
“I wasn’t suggesting anything. I just thought it should be Dean or me, since you were the last one to go on a supply run.  
“Oh, please. I want to. I could use a little time out of these four walls. And since I’ll take one of the Letter’s cars, I’ll be the talk of the town. It’ll be fun.”  
“Alright. Suit yourself.”  
“You coming?” I asked, turning around to face Gabriel.  
He raised his hand and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear before speaking.  
“No… I have some angel business to attend to. I’ve been putting it off, so now would be the ideal time.”  
“I see. Just me, then. Might as well make it a trip the mall a few towns over then.” I said, hardly able to suppress a little smirk.  
I had hoped Gabriel would decline and thus give me the opportunity to go the extra mile. That mall had a store I’d been meaning to visit for a while now, and I’d rather have done that alone anyway.  
  
I had taken my own sweet time at the supermarket, as well as the mall, and then there was of course the long drive to and fro, resulting in my arrival back at the bunker no earlier than dusk. I took the small bag of frozen goods and the one with my… private purchase… out of the trunk and made my way towards the kitchen, where I found Sam and Dean.  
“Please tell me the rest is still in the car and you just want us top carry it in.” Dean said with a frown as he watched me unload the according bag into the freezer after we had all exchanged nods in greeting.  
“You are so very right, Dean.” I confirmed his suspicion. “That’s exactly the case. And if you do it within the next ten minutes, I’ll make you a Banana Cream Pie before I go to bed.”  
“Let’s go get the groceries, Sammy.”  
I chuckled and heard them exit the kitchen, whereupon I shut the freezer and went to my room to hide my other bag from anyone who wasn’t supposed to see it. Then I returned to the kitchen, already pulling the dry ingredients for pie crust out the cupboards when the boys came back with my other purchases.  
“Is Gabriel back yet?” I asked, measuring the flour.  
“Nope.” Sam replied.  
“Oh.” I said, a slight bit of disappointment in my voice. “Well, at least that means I can bake without him wanting to lick the spoon.”  
  
When we all decided to go to bed a few hours later, Gabriel still hadn’t returned. I wasn’t exactly worried, but normally he would check in every now and then when we weren’t together. To make sure I was okay, and to let me know he was. As I lay in bed, feeling oddly alone now that I was used to having him there while I slept, I decided to just go for it and prayed to my boyfriend for the very first time, simply asking for a sign that he was alright.  
In reply, I received a feather that dropped from the ceiling, drifting through the air in twirls and circles, landing on the pillow, right next to my head. I smiled as I reached for it and held it up in front of my eyes. One could say it was golden, but that wouldn’t have don it justice. Every single fiber was almost a bronze color where it was closest to the feather’s spine, and faded until it was nearly white around the edge. The whole feather, as long as my arm from elbow to wrist, emanated a soft, warm glow, and it even smelled a little like him, just a hint of that scent that still had me so deep in its grip every time I took a breath.  
A while ago, Gabriel had explained to me that, even through the fall, he had kept his wings and, since he was an archangel, not only physically, but that they also remained fully functional. Sadly, though, he had then continued, I would never be able to see them while I was alive, no matter our bond. He’d said it was not a question of how much we loved each other, whether we were meant for each other of not, so-called soul mates, but that it was just not within the physical capabilities of the human eye – and brain – to detect and comprehend the sight of an angel’s wings. This – this feather, and the few others like it, of various sizes, he had given to me on occasion, was as close as I could get to beholding his wings. Which was why I kept them all.  
I pulled open the second drawer on my nightstand and carefully place the feather in it, diagonally to prevent any damage to it, stroking its velvety surface once more before I shut the drawer and went to sleep.  
  
I sniffed the air and frowned before I even opened my eyes. This wasn’t right. The bunker didn’t smell like saltwater and fresh, green grass. Slowly, I opened first one eye, and then the other, and found that I was indeed still in my room. I was also still alone. But Gabriel must’ve been here sometime during the night, since he was the only explanation for both, the scent hovering in the air, and the note on my nightstand. Curious what he might be up to, I unfolded the single sheet of paper and read.  
  
I still had no idea what Gabriel was planning. His note had merely said that everything was alright, the boys had gone out, and he would be waiting for me at the front door at 9am. He’d said to expect we wouldn’t be back for the night, but not to pack anything. Nevertheless, I had a small backpack over my shoulder. There wasn’t much in there, just my toothbrush, toothpaste… and my purchase from the mall, because you never know…  
After  climbing the metal stairs, I exited the bunker and was relieved to find Gabriel actually there when I turned around.  
“Hello there, gorgeous!” He greeted me with a wide grin.  
I gave him a kiss before I started questioning him.  
“Gabriel, what’s this all about?”  
“Just a little surprise for you, my love.”  
“That can’t be good.”  
“Why would you say that?” he returned, frowning slightly.  
“Well, the boys are nowhere to be found, we are apparently going places, your note said over night, but you still won’t tell me what’s going on.”  
A sly grin spread over his face and he took my backpack from me before wrapping his arm around my waist to pull me flush against him.  
“Since you don’t like my flying you places without telling you, consider this your warning.” he whispered against my lips before he kissed me, effectively silencing my protests.  
The kiss lasted a long time, and when it ended, I felt not only short of breath, but also flooded with the same sensation I had when he transported us.  
“Wow. That was a long one.” I huffed, referring to both, the kiss and the flight.  
“Well, we did go a little further than usual.” Gabriel said with a smile.  
Only then did I notice that the air around us now carried the same scent that had been in my room when I woke up. Our feet were sinking into lush, deep green grass, and a breeze was whipping my hair around. We appeared to be atop some cliff, overlooking the ocean, a path before us, leading a far way down, another road below us, where I could see people walking towards and away from an odd structure reaching out into the water.  
“Where are we?”  
“The green island.”  
“Ireland?”  
Gabriel nodded.  
“Northern Ireland, to be precise. County Antrim. This, my love, is the Giant’s Causeway.”  
“But why?”  
“Because you deserve a little vacation. ‘The boys’ agreed with me on this, which is why they left on a hunt before you woke up.”  
“We can’t just up and leave. Not with all that’s going on.” I protested.  
“We can. It’s just three days. Unless you want to stay longer. And if anything comes up, and they desperately need either your or my help, they’ll call.”  
“You put quite a bit of thought into this, didn’t you?” I asked, looking out over the water.  
“Just a little.”  
“Okay. Let’s have a vacation, then.”  
He grinned and kissed me sweetly before taking my hand and leading me along the path towards the road that led to the actual Causeway itself. We were walking slowly, and after I had asked what time it was, and he had informed me it was around 3 pm, Gabriel began to tell me about this place.  
“The Causeway is made up of basaltic columns, most of which are hexagonal. It’s a result of volcanic activity a long, long, time ago. But I like the local tales better.”  
“What do they say?”  
“Legend has it that there was a giant around these parts by the name of Finn MacCool. He was quarrelling with another giant, over in Scotland, and in order for them to meet up and settle their differences in a fight, Finn ripped chunks of rock out of the coast to build the Causeway. But as he reached Scotland and beheld his foe, Benandonner, who was much larger than him, he ran back home in fear and confided in his wife. As Benandonner crossed the sea to challenge Finn, his wife disguised him as a baby and hid him in a cradle, telling the Scot he husband would soon return. When the Scottish giant gazed into the cradle, he was gripped by terror, for if that was the size of the child, the father must surely be a giant among giants. He hurried back across the water and destroyed the path behind himself, vowing never to return.”  
I chuckled lightly.  
“They were both afraid of the same thing.”  
“I suppose so.” Gabriel agreed.  
Shortly after this, we reached the formation itself, and step out onto it as far as was permitted, treading carefully.  
  
“And what is this?” I asked when we reappeared.  
It was a few hours later, and the sun was beginning to set.  
“Our home. For the next few days, at least.” Was my angel’s reply, and he opened the door for me. “It’s not far from the Causeway. We can go back tomorrow, if you want. Or check out the rest of the area... We can go anywhere you wish, really.” he continued, sounding a bit nervous as he closed the door again.  
It was just a tiny little cottage, but the living room was rather airy and contained a large, comfy-looking sofa, a fluffy rug, a shelf with a few books, and not much else. It was simple, but not in a primitive way. Rather in a cozy, back-to-basics kind of way. Through an open door to my right I could see a small kitchen, and to my left a closed one led, I suspected, to a bedroom. Outside, I had not seen another house for as far as my gaze reached. Only a few cows or sheep here and there. Now I knew what Gabriel had spent his time with yesterday.  
I took a deep breath, relishing in the calm and simplicity. It was so different from what a hunter’s life usually was. Behind me, I heard Gabriel shuffle nervously.  
“What do you think?” he asked cautiously.  
I turned to look at him before forming an answer.  
“About what? This place?”  
He nodded in silence.  
“I love it. Why would I not? It’s beautiful.”  
“I just though you might want a few more modern comforts. A TV, maybe? I could-“ he raised a hand and prepared to snap his fingers, but I covered them with my own and surprised him with a kiss.  
“Don’t you dare. This is perfect. You didn’t have to do any of it, but I’m glad you did. And I like the fact that there’s no TV. That way, it’s just you and me. Now,-“ I kissed him again, and then continued. “-would you please hand me my backpack and point me somewhere I can have a few moments to myself? I’ll be back in a flash.”  
  
When I returned, Gabriel was sitting on the sofa, his head fallen back to rest on the cushions and his eyes closed. I approached him silently and sat on his lap before stretching myself pout completely, my hands reaching one end of the sofa and my feet the other.  
“Did you thing about what you want to do tomo-“  
He’d brough his head forward and opened his eyes as he spoke, but apparently the sight of me had robbed him of his words.  
“I was rather thinking of what I want to do now.” I purred.  
Slowly, he reached out to touch the back of his hand to my cheek, then proceeding to let it glide down my neck and over my bare shoulders, before trailing both his hands down my sides, his touch soft and gentle, but his eyes glued to the two only garments I wore.  
I was quite proud of my purchase. The lace of the bra and panties that now covered me was not made up of a floral pattern, as was so often the case, but of feathers. Of course I would have preferred it had the color matched his wings, but polar white was just fine.  
“When did you get those?” Gabriel whispered, his hands still on me.  
I sat up again and kissed his jaw line, beginning to unbutton his shirt with nimble fingers while I answered.  
“Yesterday at the mall.” I breathed.  
I could already feel how… excited he was.  
“It would seem we both wanted to surprise the other.” he said as he tangled a hand into my hair.  
“And apparently, we were both successful.” I muttered, my hands moving across his now almost bare chest.  
He growled and molded hi lips to mine in a hot kiss. Before my brain could process that he was about to change the way we were situated on the sofa, I was lying down on it, with Gabriel above me. His shirt and trousers were gone, as was his undershirt, but his boxers and my own undergarments still remained. He held himself above me, his hands left and right of my head, his lower body pressed deliciously against mine, the kiss still sealing our lips together.  
The tingle I always felt when he touched me was ever so present now, as it should be, and I was elated when he stripped me of my bra, kissing breasts and leaving marks here and there. I’d missed him last night. I’d wanted him. And now, I could hardly wait, my hands occupied with the impatient struggle to push his boxers down. As he always did, Gabriel just knew what I wanted, and he had no objections to being compliant. He lifted his face to mine, smirking, before he kissed me fervently, and the last two pieces of fabric left our bodies.  
He swallowed the moan that ripped from my throat as he pushed into me, my fingertips pressing into his back. Both our movements were precise, calculated to give each other the maximum amount of pleasure for a maximum amount of time.  
When I hit the peak, he followed soon after, and we then lay there, our limbs intertwined, for a long time to regain our senses. I was half draped over Gabriel, and he let his fingers wander up and down my spine with the softest pressure, sending new thrills through my body already.  
“So, I figured…” I began dreamily, and he hummed to signal he was listening. “...since we’re in the UK already,… maybe we could zap over to Bath tomorrow?”  
“Bath?” he asked. “Like the spa town in England?”  
“Yes.”  
“Alright. Anything you want. I do hope, though, that you’ll be willing to take a bath with me tonight.”  
I kissed him tenderly, a smile curling my lips.  
“Anything you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know very well that the deeper meaning of "Lilac Wine" is a little more on the dark side, but I prefer to think of the feeling of ease and loosing oneself in one's sweet, heady love it talks of.
> 
> Also, I didn't feel like writing too much of a sex scene, hence the lack of smutty detail.


	5. Ambrosia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You do your job, even though you disapprove of what you have to do sometimes. This specific time, Gabriel also very much disapproves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could we have a little possessive/jealous/protective Gabriel? I don't know, that kind of stuff is just really, really hot." +Art3mis  
> "oh my god i cant wait for the next Sex and Candy chapter!!!!!!" +anonymous

I groaned loudly as I stretched my still tired limbs, turning to the side where I collided with Gabriel's warm chest.  
"Good morning." he mumbled into my hair, wrapping me tight into his arms.  
"Morning. Do we have to get up?"  
"Not if you don't want to." he chuckled. "Although I should probably mention that Dean knocked earlier. And then Sam. I think they're going to send my little brother next. I guess they have something they really want to tell you."  
"You should have woken me up, then." I said and swatted at his chest playfully. "Come on, let's socialize."  
"I don't need to socialize, as long as I have you. Besides, they don't even like me." he complained, but let go of me so I could start to get dressed anyway.  
After putting on a bra and some panties, I bent to give him a quick kiss.  
"You know that's not true. Cas loves you. You're his big brother. He looks up to you, as Sam does to Dean. And those two - well, I think you grew on them. Sam always had a slightly more lenient attitude towards you since you showed up here, and Dean stopped constantly complaining about your being here a while ago."  
"Hm. Still, I'd rather stay in bed with you."  
"And I with you. But there's still monsters out there that need killing

 

~~~~~~~~~~Intermission~~~~~~~~~~

 

"So you tink it's a - what again?"  
"Hesperide." Sam stressed.  
Meanwhile Dean took a bite of an apple. Unusually healthy for him, and a little ironic. It was a Golden Delicious, too.  
"Hesperides? Weren't they-"  
"The daughters of Atlas, yes. But some legends say that after the whole mess with Troy and the issue with Hercules and their father, they were none too pleased with mankind anymore. Some of them left their sisters and went rogue."  
"And by 'going rogue' you mean that they began to munch away on humans."  
"Well... apparently." Sam nodded.  
"So you mean to tell me that they hold a grudge against beauty pageants, and now she's eating the contestants?"  
"I'm afraid so." Dean mumbled around his apple.  
We'd been stuck in a motel somewhere in the Tri-State-Area for almost a week already until Sam finally had this epiphany. Now our next step would obviously have to be figuring out how to catch, and kill, a Hesperide.  
"We'll need to lure her out..." Sam began, looking down.  
"And how do you suppose we do that?"  
"Well, ... there's a new contest starting a few miles from here. Tomorrow..."  
I looked at Dean with narrowed eyes as it slowly dawned on me.  
"No."  
"But F/N, we-"  
"No."  
"F/N, please."  
"I said no. You're not signing me up for some stupid beauty pageant to use me as bait. I'm a hunter, not an accessory."  
"We know that." Dean said and gave me a look I usually found hard to resist, but was determined to withstand this time. "We just thought that this way, you could stay close to the participants. Inconspicuously. And it wouldn't exactly hurt. I mean, you've got an archangel wrapped around your little finger, you could try it on a couple of backwater judges."  
"I will not participate." I stood my ground. "I'll be happy to ge there and do my job, but I'll do it the usual way. And I would appreciate it if you could refrain from belittling my relationship. I don't have Gabriel 'wrapped around my little finger', thank you very much."  
"I didn't mean to-" Dean began to defend himself, but was interrupted by Sam.  
"The way he looks out for you certainly is something, you have to admit." he pointed out.  
"I look out for him just the same. I love him. He loves me. It's what people do. You two should know. You do the same for each other."  
"I know, I know... But, back to the Hesperide-"  
"What?"  
"Are you sure there's nothing we can do to make you change your mind?"  
"About taking part in a competition where I would, more likely than not, at some point have to prance across some stage in a bathing suit while a bunch of bald, middle-aged men try not to have a heart attack? Believe me, I'm sure."

Surprisingly, that had actually ended the discussion, but the victorious feeling was taken from me when we arrived and realized that there were just too many areas exclusive to contestants and staff. I ended up reluctantly agreeing to the boys' scheme. Two days later, I sighed heavily while slamming my hotel rooms' door shut behind me and began the arduous process of removing more make-up than I had ever worn before counted together from my face. I flinched in surprise when a knock sounded from my door. Probably one of the other girls.  
"I'm sorry, Kate, but I really don't feel like going to have a drink in the lobby tonight." I called, my voice muffled by the towel I was using to dry my face.  
"Good thing I'm not Kate then, huh?" a familiar voice asked behind me.  
"Gabriel!!!" I squealed in joy as I dropped the towel to turn around and hurl myself into his arms.  
"Hey there." he chuckled, folding them around me.  
"I missed you."  
"Did you? Good. I was starting to get worried."  
"Why would you worry?"  
"You haven't called or prayed since you left." he said, looking down at me.  
"Because this is embarassing, that's all."  
"What's embarassing?"  
"This case. We think it's a Hesperide with a grudge, and now I have to take part in this stupid beauty contest to make sure one of us is around the girls at all times."  
"You're part of a beauty pageant, and they have not given you the crown yet?"  
"That's the first thing you can think of saying? Really?"  
"What? Is it suddenly a crime to think that the woman I love should at least win if she's doing this?"  
"No, of course not. I just thought you'd be... displeased."  
"Why? You're beautiful, and I don't mind the world seeing it. As long as I'm the only one allowed to..." softly, with barely a breath of a touch, he moved his hands to my waist and brought his lips so close to mine I felt his breath fan out over my cheeks as they brushed. "... feel it."  
"That, I can safely promise." I whispered before uniting our lips.

Gabriel had stayed the night and promised to be at the show the next evening. True to his word, I found him in a seat next to Sam and Dean that night, winking at me when I filed onto the stage with the other girls and got ready to perform a rather silly dance routine that had been drilled into us.  
Throughout the evening, whenever I looked at Sam, his eyes were flickering about, looking for signs of the Hesperide, and Dean was... let's call it 'mildly intrigued' by the goings-on  on stage. Gabriel's face, however, wore a deeper and darker frown each time. By the time the show was over and the girls and I retreated, the judges had retreated from the auditorium and Sam and Dean had gone to scope out the surroundings Gabriel - was nowhere in sight.  
One moment, I was walking right behind Kate, last in the string of contestants, and the next all of the skin ewxposed by my short, strapless, heavily sequined dress was hit by cold night air. THe scent of apples was heavy around me and a light breeze made me shiver even more.  
"There's no need for you to hide!" I called. "It's not like I have a phone in some non-existent pocket to call for help with."  
"Oh, but I'm sure you have something up your... not sleeves." a pleaseant female voice answered.  
There was not much light around us, but when she stepped out from behind a tree, the woman revealing herself to me was of astonishing beauty. Her strawberry blond hair fell fell far past her hips in loose curls, the way the fabric of her dress smoothly surrounded her body hinted at its perfection, and the smile on her ruby lips was more alluring or promising than it was wicked. In her left hand she held a golden apple, and her whole being seemed to glow, radiate a warm shimmer, lighting up the night around us.  
"I don't know who you think I am, or what, but-"  
"It does not matter in the least who you are." she interrupted me, taking just one step closer. "The only thing of any significance to me is what you do. You have a man who adores you, who would lay down his life for you, yet you see no fault in waltzing around, wearing barely anything, displaying yourself like a common whore in the streets, ready to be ogled by anybody who just so pleases."  
"I have my reasons." I said, trying not to sound like I was desperately screaming for Gabriel in my head - which I was.  
Hoping the Hesperide wuld pick a target from among the other girls and we would only have to keep an eye on them, the boys and I had never even considered that we might get separated and without a way to contact each other. But I knew Gabriel would get the message, and I knew he'd bring the brothers, but I did not know how long it might take them to get to me. For all I knew, the Hesperide could have beamed me to another dimension or something of the sort.  
"What reason could you possibly have? The golden one - he's devoted to you. It's like nothing I have ever seen before. Helen was married to an old fart. Her only redeeming point was that she was suffering in her marriage, and actually loved Paris. You do not have that excuse. And soon enough, you will no longer have your life."  
"So you're going to make me pay for something that happened thousands of years ago? Jeez, grudge much?"  
"You would do well not to mock me. I am Arethusa, daughter to the bearer of the heavens!"  
As she spoke, the scent of apples only intensified and heat washed over me from her direction. Her now angry scowl took in my whole appearance once more, and then I suddenly found myself on my knees, sheer agony burning through my nerves.  
"Release her!" Gabriel's voice suddenly demanded.  
I felt the pain ease, but not vanish, as his ever sweet, welcome presence wriggled its way into my consciousness.  
"Ah..." Arethusa sighed. "Now I see. Something is different about you..." she continued, adressing Gabriel now, who was in the process of helping me up.  
As soon as he touched me, I felt his grace chase away the pain the nymph was inflicting, and she gasped loudly.  
"What are you?!?" she questioned.  
"I'm and archangel, honey."  
"An archangel... Yet you choose to be with her?" she spat, pointing at me. "One who offers herself up to the gawkinbg eyes of other men? She does not deserve your loyalty."  
"You have no idea what she deserves, you poor excuse for a nymph. She has my loyalty and love, as long as I have hers."  
"Always, then." I whispered to him while Arethusa fumed with rage.  
She flicked her hand out towards Gabriel and it was his turn to sink to his kness, his face contorted in pain. For a few moment, I was at a loss, not knowing what to do. Then I finally saw the boys, sneaking up behind Arethusa. The Hesperide was too focused on punishing Gabriel for his insolence to notice them, or even my dashing forward to meet them.  Dean tossed me one of the stakes he was carrying, mouthing what I needed to hit, and I landed a well-aimed punch at her nose before I sank the wood intoher heart.

After Gabriel had caught his breath and recovered, he'd zapped us back to the hotel. From there, he had simply vanished without a word. We'd collected our stuff and driven off before anybody could notice I was gone. Now, we were back in the bunker, as we had been for several hours, and Gabriel still hadn't made another appearance.  
"Where's your boyfriend hiding?" Dean asked suddenly.  
"I wish I knew." I replied with a sigh. "Guys... I'm tired. I'm going to bed."  
The brothers nodded and wished me a good night as I trudged out of the library. After a short detour to the kitchen for a glass of water I made it to my room and closed the door after entering. When I turned to face the room, I saw not my bed and the haphazard collection odf my personal items,  but Gabriel's face, covered in an angry frown.  
"Hey. We were wondering where-"  
I did not get to finish the sentence, as he crashed his lips to mine, drowning out the rest of my words. When he relented, I was speechless for a few moments. His hands were like vices on my upper arms. Sturdy, tight, yet not painful.  
"I changed my mind." he growled.  
"About what?" I asked with a shaky voice."  
"You."  
For a moment, although I knew how much we loved one another, my heart threatened to cease its beating. Gabriel's hands released my arms and landed on my butt instead, roughly pulling me towards him and - goodness gracious! He wasn't angry. Not really, as it now became clear to me.  
"I do mind." he continued, giving my rear a sharp slap that made my breath hitch and left a delightful tingle as I felt my outer clothing disappear and he stared down at me, left in nothing but bra and panties. "Your beauty should be only mine to see. I looked into those people's minds, and they're not... They don't deserve to see you. Nobody does. Especially not me."  
I sucked in a breath, intent on protesting to that notion, but Gabriel wasn't done.  
"But, by some miracle, you chose me. And I won't share. Not a morsel.  
With that, he bent his head again, his fingers digging into my flesh at the same time to press me even closer against him. The kiss was all tongue and teeth and hunger and fire and need.  
I felt myself burning up and clutching close to him, holding on for dear life as he devoured me, his hands moving across my body, rough and tender at the same time. Any last remnant of air was knocked from my lungs as the ground disappeared from underneath my feet when he yanked me up and I quickly locked my ankles, my thighs tens around him and my hands grasping his shoulders. He broke our lips apart, his wandering lower to begin biting at my neck and collarbone. I was sure there were going to be marks in the morning like I'd never seen before.  
My lips, left raw by his kisses, fell open in a loud, delighted sob, somewhere between delirium and razor sharp focus, when he lifted one hand, the other still roughly kneading my breast through my bra, to snap his fingers. The aforementioned bra disappeared, along with my panties and everything he wore. Still, I felt myself pressed firmly against him, held up, for sure, at least partly by his grace.  
Both of us naked now, I felt him hot and heavy against my soaked center, thick, familiar, incredibly hard, and oh-so-wanted. My breath hitched again with every single one of the few steps he took before he set me down on our old friend, the dresser.  
"Nobody but me-" he murmured into my ear as his hands gripped my body tight in all the right places. "-should be allowed to see you. To see enough of you to imagine the way you look right now. Desperate and wanting. All for me."  
Finally, he took me, in one hard, merciless motion, and a massive shudder ran through my entire body as I clawed at his shoulder with one hand, the other curling tight around the edge of the wood. As if he knew I didn't need it, or want it, he didn't give me time to adjust. He did not begin slow, either, his hips snapping forward in a rapid succession of thrusts, my own meeting them while my mind was consumed by a feverish haze. My body was already pleaseantly aching, screaming for the quickly approaching release it knew so well, Gabriel's name welling from my lips, louder than ever before, while he marked me as his own in the basest of ways and I responded in kind.  
The spiral of his working me higher appeared endless. Hot breath against damp skin. Sharp nails scratching soft flesh. Rigid, hard want driving deep into yielding, desirous need. Until suddenly, it wasn't. Time seemed to cease as we literally and figuratively sank our teeth into one another, hit by the force of our climaxes at exactly the same time.  
THe silence was deafening, not even a single breath to be heard in the calm that followed the storm, our bodies incapable of anything other than perfect stillness. Gabriel snapped out of it faster thanI did and pulled away from me to turn to the side,m staring at the floor for the duration of a few deep breaths before he scoped my still trembling body up and transferred me into the soft embrace of my - of our - bed, covering me loosely with a plain, single sheet before he slid in next to me and wrapped me in his arms.  
"Are you okay?" he asked quietly.  
All I could manage in reply, and even that only after several moments, was a weak nod.  
"Did I hurt you?"  
"No."  
"Good."  
He was silent after that, and I soon fell into a deep, restful slumber.

When I woke, my whole body was aching, a burning sensation in every muscle. Gabriel's steady breathing beneath my ear, my head resting on his chest, I would have gone back to sleep, had it not been for Gabriel's words reaching me.  
"F/N, about last night-"  
"What about it?" I murmured.  
"I just want to say that I didn't - that is, I do not mean to imply..."  
"Gabriel, get to the point." I implored, ignoring my searing muscles, shifting to rest on my elbows and look down at him.  
"I... I do acknowledge you are your own person. Make your own decisions. Are nobody's posession. Yesterday I just - the way these people looked at you, what they thought about you, I did not like it. Please don't think-"  
"It's okay, Gabriel."  
"What?"  
"I understand. You have to know, though, that I was only doing my job. I did what was neccessary to draw Arethusa out. And it worked. Before you arrived, she said something... That I had a man who adored me, who would lay down his life for me. But she failed to see that I would, gladly, do the same for him."  
Looking for a way to reinforce my words, I held the pendant I wore into his line of sight, my necklace the only thing he didn't strip me of last night.  
"I'll always be yours."  
He stared, dumbfounded, at the small glass disc, encircled in metal, enclosing a few fibres in a golden hue, taken from one of the feathers he had given me, laid out in the shape of the 'angel siren' sigil. The Horn of Gabriel.  
"You're wearing my feathers?" he whispered.  
I nodded in silence, and he reached to brush his thumb over my cheek.  
"I don't know what to say."  
"That's a first." I smiled, leaning down to kiss him softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I currently have only my tablet and a cheap external keyboard, my Laptop having died a few weeks ago. Said tablet doesn't have word, let alone spellcheck or anything. So, basically, any mistakes that are above the usual quota are probably owed to that fact.
> 
> I still appreciate every like, kudos and comment, so don't hold back.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me have it.  
> The Comments, not Sex and Candy.  
> On second thought... Yeah, the Sex too. Candy as well... GABRIEL!?!?!?!?!?


End file.
